Microscopy Shared Resource - Project Summary/Abstract The Microscopy Shared Resource was developed in concert with the initiation of the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) Cancer Center in 1986, and has been continuously serving Cancer Center members since that time. The Microscopy Shared Resource is widely used; over the last funding period, it was used by 78% of the Cancer Center membership (29 members). The Shared Resource provides Cancer Center members with access to state-of-the-art microscope instrumentation and sophisticated technical expertise. Among the types of services rendered are wide-field fluorescence microscopy, deconvolution microscopy, confocal microscopy including point-scanning and spinning disk, live cell imaging, super-resolution structured illumination microscopy, standard transmission electron microscopy, immunoelectron microscopy (enzymatic and gold labeling), and evaluation of subcellular fractionation procedures by negative staining or thin sectioning. In addition, training is available for several image analysis programs to allow users to analyze imaging data. All of these services are highly technical and labor intensive. Without the Microscopy Shared Resource, it would be extremely difficult for individual investigators to have access to this sophisticated instrumentation and these types of services, which are critical to their research programs. In addition, the Microscopy Shared Resource serves as a central focal point where users can interact, learn about new imaging technologies, discuss availability of fluorescent proteins/probes or antibodies, and gain insight into imaging approaches that will advance their science. Over the past funding period, the Microscopy Shared Resource moved into a newly renovated building with temperature controlled imaging rooms. In addition, CSHL has acquired support to purchase two new microscope systems: a Zeiss LSM780 point-scanning confocal microscope and a Perkin Elmer UltraVIEW VoX high speed spinning disk laser confocal microscope. In summary, the Microscopy Shared Resource provides the user group with a complete complement of state- of-the-art instrumentation and advanced technical support to help accelerate cancer research and discovery.